


Calamity and Recovery

by Murikasaba



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anxiety Attacks, Child Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, M/M, Mental Instability, Mentions of DRV3 Characters, Past Abuse, Slow Burn, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-01 18:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12710769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murikasaba/pseuds/Murikasaba
Summary: Air keeps the fire alive and burning.(Currently on Hiatus because school is killing me.)





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Izuru and Hajime having a super tight and caring brotherly relationship.  
> Like, they care for each other a lot.

When they were young, Hinata Hajime was often described as a ‘burning flame’. More hot-headed, rash and impulsive than calm and rational. But he was also described as passionate, stubborn, forgiving and a ‘free spirit’. He was social, liked by other kids because of his energetic tone and personality.

Kamukura Izuru was often described as the ‘first snowdrop’: indicating the beginning of Winter. Cold and solemn in nature, much more mature and had more traits that evened out everything his twin brother was not. He was talented, so _very_ talented. Skilled in various activities, able to speak three languages fluently by the age of six and could solve every problem you threw at him within seconds.

The two siblings were always together, and while Hinata made up for whatever social skills that Kamukura lacked, his brother would help him with whatever problems he had.

Hinata (the older of the two) took to the front lines while Kamukura preferred the back seat, stepping in whenever he needed to.

Polar opposites, but somehow so very similar.

 

* * *

 

The younger of the two had always been very reluctant to look anyone in the eyes with his abnormal blood-coloured eyes, and although Kamukura was very quiet, Hinata had caught onto the fact that his brother wasn’t very pleased with the teasing of others.

(("Do you not care that they tease you and call you mean things?"

"...They are boring, and mean nothing to me." Izuru had hesitated, which meant that the insults really were bothering him.)

So, on their birthday, Hinata bought himself two red-coloured contacts with the money he had earned by walking dogs and taking out the trash from other neighbouring houses. He surprised his brother with a pair of red contacts in his eyes and gave another pair of hazel coloured ones to Kamukura, a ‘happy birthday’ cried out loudly.

It was the first time anyone had seen Izuru harbour such a big grin.

Izuru jokingly bought Hajime some hair gel. Said male smothered the gel everywhere, but his hair was still as spiky as ever.

(Both presents were greatly appreciated.)

It was really on Izuru’s 13th birthday when he gave up trying to somewhat please the general public, removing the hazel contacts and growing out his black hair.

(It was an awkward transition, but the end result was worth it.)

 

 

* * *

 

Strangers always preferred the older sibling when they were kids.

Hinata has a much more calming vibe to him, a lighter and happier atmosphere that separated him from the rest of his peers. The brunette was always the first to calm someone down and people often went to him for advice. He was level-headed in situations where it called for it and was sometimes more mature than Kamukura.

(He thanks Izuru for all the times he lashed out in anger and Hinata was the only one there to calm him down. That was the only reason why he was so good at comforting others.)

Yet although the older of the two was preferred, Kamukura wasn’t left out or neglected (in a sense). He was showered with just as much praise (if not more) for being smarter, truthful and competitive.

So, while one was nurtured for being a kid, the other was congratulated for growing up.

(Izuru didn’t mind, and if Izuru didn’t mind then Hajime wouldn’t either.)

 

* * *

 

Nanami Chiaki and Naegi Makoto were the first friends the two brothers ever had.

Nanami Chiaki: aloof and friendly, strawberry blonde hair that bounced and trailed into curls as they reached her shoulders. Her love for video games and friends stood out to Hajime, and she was introduced Izuru without a second thought.

Naegi Makoto: hopeful and optimistic, brown hair spiky and messy enough to rival Hajime himself. His tendency to hope and his caringness to other people drew both the brunet and the raven to him like moths to a light. Izuru was content with just walking by their side on the pathway while the other three bickered and joked.

He was fine being just on the sidelines, after all.

 

* * *

 

As the two grew older along with their friends, Hinata seemed almost non-existent to their parents.

Even though he was previously nurtured and cared by being what a child should be - happy, exciting, nicely-mannered etc. - he was now shunned for being too much of a child.

Kamukura turned into the star child, showered with praise and gifts and love, the attention of other adults and seemed to be more of a trophy than an actual human being. Whatever the raven brought home - whether it be awards, medals or report cards -, both parents pinned them onto the fridge or any other corkboards, showing him off to friends and family. Whatever Hinata brought home, however, was always later found in the rubbish, crinkled and abandoned.

That didn't make the brunette love his brother any less, and the same could be said for the raven. They were two sides of the same coin, destined to be with each other forever.

When Hajime came out as bisexual, his parents finally found a reason to kick him out.

The raven was given everything his brother had ever owned, and they had kicked out the older.

What they didn't realise is that - by kicking out the oldest brother - they had kicked out Kamukura as well, because he had left the next day, all of his belongings gone and a disappointed note had been left on his bed. Both Hinata and Kamukura had found residence at Naegi's house, his parents nice enough to allow them to sleep in Naegi's room.

It was no surprise when their parents didn't bother trying to find them.

* * *

 

The two brothers were accepted into Hope’s Peak Academy at the age of sixteen, having both attended the same high school with both Makoto and Chiaki.

Izuru had been accepted as the Ultimate Hope with a long detailed later as to why he was being accepted by said title, and Hinata had been accepted as the Ultimate Serenity.

_“What do you mean Ultimate Serenity, why do I get such an ominous title? That’s bullshit.”_

_“Language,” Kamukura mutters, scanning his eyes across his three pages of text._

_“Why are you the Ultimate Hope, Nanami the Ultimate Gamer and me -? Thr Ultimate Serenity?_

He was more confused than anything else. Heck, Hinata was glad that he got to be accepted into the same school with his brother and all that, but why the title?

_“…I think you deserve that title, Hinata-kun.” Nanami chimes in. “It’s fitting.”_

_“How?!” Hinata cries out in indignation, throwing his letter dramatically in the air. “…I just know, I think.”_

* * *

Hinata drags his brother by the wrist everywhere he went during the first day of school.

“Hinata-kun, Kamukura-kun!” A soft voice cries out to the right of his, both brothers turning their head to see a distressed girl trying to push through the sea of students to get to them. “Over here!”

The brunette grins, reaching a hand to grab his friend’s hand and pulling her out of the sea of students. “Hey, Nanami! Where’ve you been?”

Nanami puffs out her cheeks, smoothing out the wrinkles on her uniform (which neither males were bothered to wear) and huffs in resentment. “…I just got dropped off.” She holds onto a GameGirl tightly, almost as though she was afraid someone would take it from her.

“When does the assembly start?” Kamukura asks, red eyes looking over at the front stage. “It’s been a while.”

“…I don’t know.” Nanami mutters, starting up her console.

Kamukura groans softly, eyebrows furrowed and lips turned into a frown.

“We can go out if you want, Izuru-” Hinata suggests but is cut off by a loud noise that directs everyone’s attention to the bottom corner of the hall.

It’s dead silent.

Everyone in that vicinity crowds together, packing into a small circle as everyone tries to see what was going on.

“…What-?”

“Let’s go check it out.”

As the trio walks over the gathering, audible whispers of ‘are they dead?’ and ‘that’s a cloud’ reach Hinata’s ears. He raises his eyebrows, pushing his way through the crowd apologetically (“sorry,” “Can I get through?”) until he reaches the middle, frustration boiling in his stomach as his mind comes to the conclusion that there as a living, breathing _human being_ trapped under a bookshelf _twice his **size.**_

Obviously worried about said person’s well-being, the male rushes to the fallen figure and attempts to lift the bookshelf by himself.

( _Oh no,_ Kamukura thinks as he watched his brother slowly lose his title of being the Ultimate Serenity.)

“What are you guys doing?” Hinata cries out. He lets out a small huff, trying to pick up the dark shelf once more. “Help me?!”

A large booming laugh sounds out throughout the crowd followed by a deep ‘of course!’. A tall man (he’s a high school student?!) looking like he could lift up a mountain steps out of the bunch of students. An iron chain is wrapped loosely around his neck, dark seafoam green hair gelled into a sharp point. Then - almost as though he had been granted superhuman powers - the man lifts up the heavy object without any effort.

Hinata rushes to the figure underneath the shelf with a quick thank you to the man who introduced himself as “Nekomaru Nidai!”

“Hey, hey are you okay? Can you hear me?”

The figure groans, shifting. “Yes, I’m alright. I’m-” They look up, forcing a smile as they duck their head. “I’m sorry that you had to worry about someone like me, I’m fine, thank you.”

“What are you talking about? Of course, I’m gonna worry, you look like your half-dead. Are you hurt?”

 _Smooth,_ Kamukura thinks, glaring at the crowd who seemed to think they still had the right to continue staring. His brother flushes, shaking his head.

“I am so sorry,” Hinata stammers, rubbing his temple. “I’m not saying you look bad, I just thought that you had fainted because of how pale you are- Christ I need to shut the fuck up.”

“Language,” Kamukura mutters, lightly tapping his brother on the head.

By now, the students had dispersed, seeing as there was nothing interesting happening.

“Again, I’m sorry. My name is Hinata Hajime, this is my brother, Kamukura Izuru.”

The figure laughs awkwardly. “It’s nice to meet you too, my name is Komaeda Nagito. Ah, I apologise that we had to meet like this, it makes someone like me look a lot worse.”

The brunette frowns, opening his mouth to speak, he’s cut off by a foreign voice that cuts through his words along with the shrieking of a microphone.

They all look to the stage, seeing that a couple of adults had already gathered up there with an arrangement of expressions, the most noticeable one dressed in a blue suit with dark purple hair sticking upwards in an almost tilted arrow shape.

He bears a proud (but stern) look on his face, in his hand, he holds a piece of paper that - probably - has all the names of the students on it.

He knocks on the microphone a few times, eyebrows upturned before bursting into a big smile.

“Welcome!” He says, voice surprisingly light and cheery for a man of such nature. “Class 77-A, B and C of Hope’s Peak Academy! My name is Jin Kirigiri, the principal of the school and I welcome you all to this amazing establishment where you are guaranteed to succeed. Here, You will put your talents to good use and bring hope to this world after you graduate!”


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, everyone, welcome to Hope's Peak! My name is Yukizome Chisa, your stand in teacher for this year! Usually, Kizakura-san leads the class, but due to some unexpected events, your headmaster has appointed me as your teacher for the time being! Now, to make sure all of you get along, will anyone volunteer to be the first one to introduce themselves?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter, the plot will be starting soon!

The two brothers stick together during the walk to their classroom, their introductory teacher - Yukizome Chisa - in front of them, her orange hair in tow. Hinata makes light conversation with Nanami while Kamukura remained as silent as ever, occasionally chiming in when his brother made incorrect statements.

Komaeda thinks it’s quite strange, really, that the two were even related, let alone twins!

(Sure, the similarities were _there._ You could see the same angled face shape, soft cheekbones and round eyes from their head, and the same body shape if you looked close enough, but their personalities were so different it was _astounding.)_

He observes from afar, too nervous and anxiety-ridden to really interact with the three of them as he watched the three. He had read about the trio on the Hope’s Peak Student forums, Ultimate Serenity, Hope and Gamer.

_Ultimate Hope, huh?_

Just the title alone gave him shivers, a spark inside him that made him feel all giddy and exhilarated. Because how wonderful was it, that he - someone so _below_ anything - could be in the same room, _breathe_ the same air as someone so talented and hopeful? How could Komaeda even walk in the same space of all these Ultimates, with such distinct personalities and styles, with a different definition of hope residing within them all?

Yet, no matter how much Komaeda fantasised or idolised, he wasn’t allowed the high luxury to look at them for too long at a time, or else the younger brother would’ve caught him.

(A steely look glared into his eyes, the albino’s breath hitching and heart-pumping wildly as a sense of fear settles in his stomach.

**“Don’t.”**

The warning is clear: ‘don’t be a goddamn creep or I’ll deck you.’

Komaeda gulps as everyone in their immediate area stopped conversing with each other, the tension increasing tenfold when even the teacher stops to look back at them, concern clear on her face.

“Izuru?” Hinata’s voice had whispered, his eyes widened in surprise. He coughs, clearing his throat. “Sorry everyone!” Hinata apologises, a forced chuckle released from his throat. “I went too far!”

A more silence, but the conversations gradually continued until the atmosphere returned to its original cheeriness. Komaeda had toned down his staring soon after, but could still feel the raven’s cold stare penetrate him ever so often.)

“You’re okay, right?” He watched the older fuss over the raven, the younger brother swatting his hands dismissively at the other. “I am fine. You are worrying too much.”

“Jeez,” Hinata huffs, an uncertain smile settled on his features. “Whatever you say, I guess.”

Komaeda seriously cannot believe they are brothers.

“…It is hard to believe, isn’t it?”

Maybe if the albino wasn’t so concentrated on the pair, he would’ve noticed the extra come up to him. He yelps, his arms crossed in front of him in an ‘x’ shape to shield himself.

(You couldn’t blame him for having instincts.)

“…Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Pink curls bounced as she cocked her head, a soft, apologetic smile gracing her lip. Komaeda recognises her from the earlier incident, she was behind Kamukura, attention focused entirely on her game. “…My name is Nanami Chiaki. Nice to meet you.”

Komaeda shakes his head. “Don’t be sorry, it was my fault for not paying attention. My name is Komaeda Nagito, it fills me with hope to meet someone as wonderful as you!”

If the Gamer was any phased by the enthusiastic greeting, she certainly didn’t show it. Instead, her smile grows just a bit bigger, releasing her clutch on the pink GameGirl. “…But you think it’s strange, right?”

“Excuse me?”

“…That those two are brothers, I mean.”

“Ah,” Komaeda pursues his lips. Did she notice? “How did you manage to figure that out?”

“…” Nanami seems to think for a moment, her smile faltering slightly. “…You kept on looking at them, I think… And you had that look on your face. They are brothers, though. I’ve known them my entire life and… Kamukura-kun looked almost identical to Hinata-kun when they were smaller, I think.”

_Well, she seems uncertain._

“I appreciate it, Nanami-san. But why the sudden openness?”

“…You’re their friend, I think.”

 _Unlikely._ Komaeda thinks. _We only interacted for a bit, besides, I doubt-_

“…Komaeda-kun, it was nice meeting you.” Nanami smiles one last time before waving goodbye, skipping over to Hinata’s side.

_Are they a couple?_

Hinata waves at him and Komaeda can’t help the small warm feeling as he looks the other way in embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

As Yukizome opens the door to the classroom, all seventeen students crowd inside, taking their respected seats in the room. Komaeda settles himself near the back window seat, watching the rest of his classmates pour in.

As the last student sits down - a woman with silver plaits - the teacher grins and claps her hands in finality. “Well, everyone,” Her voice - like the principal - is light-hearted and sincere, a hint of proudness on her expression. “Welcome to Hope’s Peak! My name is Yukizome Chisa, your stand in teacher for this year!” Her enthusiasm is infectious, Komaeda feeling a small smile creeping up on his face.

“Usually, Kizakura-san leads this class, but due to some-” She takes a deep breath, an exasperated sigh coming out soon after. “-but due to some unexpected difficulties, your headmaster has appointed me as your teacher for the time being! Now to make sure everyone is familiar with each other, will anyone volunteer to introduce themselves?”

No one raises their hands, and his teacher’s happy face falters/

“Pick me!” A girl with multi-coloured hair jumps up from her desk, her multi-coloured hair flying everywhere as she fidgets on the spot. She harbours an excited expression, her clothes an eccentric mess.

Yukizome smiles. “Please, introduce yourself.”

“Ibu-Ki Mio-Da! Put it together and what do you geeet? Ibuki Mioda! I’m the Ultimate Musician, nice to meet ch’all!” Mioda bows, but ends up knocking her head on her desk, shooting back up with a loud ‘ow!’. The room chuckles, the mood lightened by the Musician’s antics.

(And from the looks on her face, she looks quite pleased with herself.)

(Was it on purpose?)

From then on, the entire class seemed to be fine to introduce themselves.

The Ultimate Mechanic (“Name’s Souda Kazuichi, nice to meet’cha”) was almost as eccentric as Mioda, pink hair with a small braid running through, shark teeth with just as much enthusiasm and bright pink contacts in his eyes.

Followed after was the Ultimate Breeder ("Kehehe, would you like to know my name? You may call me...Gundham Tanaka!“), a red scarf covering up half his face and the entirety of his neck, golden earrings and weirdly styled hair with mallen streaks. He wore his school blazer and trousers, but a band t-shirt (?) and boots. Bandages scattered and wrapped around his left elbow, hamsters hiding carefully in his scarf.

The Ultimate Princess ("My name is Sonia Nevermind, I hope we can get along well!“) greeted them with valour and elegance, hair brushed back with a headband and one of the few who wore their uniforms with no changes.

The Ultimate Nurse ("M-My name is Tsumiki Mikan. Um... From the bottom of my heart, I hope we can get along.") was the total opposite from Sonia. Compared to her confidence and determination, Tsumiki was timid and shy, with her uniform tightly buttoned on and bandages running up her left leg and right arm.

The Ultimate Yakuza ("Name's Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko... Just so we're clear, I don't plan to act friendly and shit with other you guys.") and Ultimate Swordswoman ("My name is Pekoyama Peko. It is nice to meet you all.") stood up together, though a small distance from each other. Both respectively wearing their uniforms neatly and buttoned up.

The Ultimate Photographer ("Let's see... I'm Koizumi Mahiru. I'll be counting on all of you from now on.") was followed by a little girl with a ponytail who turned out to be the Ultimate Traditional Dancer ("I'm Saionji Hiyoko."). Saionji wore a pink kimono, a small fan strapped to her side.

(It seemed like some of the class had gotten very friendly with each other during the gather up in the hall.)

The Ultimate Chef ("My name is Hanamura Teruteru. On the streets, I'm known as the Ultimate Cook... But could you guys call me the Ultimate Chef instead? It has more of a...big-city flavour to it, ya know? Mmhmhm, I hope we get along well.") and Komaeda decided that he didn’t like the Ultimate very much.

(Didn’t really want to describe him too much, anyway.)

The Ultimate Gymnast (“Owari Akane, nice to meet you all!”) was rather intimidating when her head smashed through the roof as the Ultimate Team Manager (“Wahahah! I’m Nidai Nekomaru!” hoisted her through the roof.

Hinata was reluctant to stand up, glancing at his classmates as they stood up one by one to introduce themselves. After Nidai and Owari sat down, he felt two people tug him up at both sides, one stronger than the other as both Izuru and Nanami grab him by the arms.

“Kamukura Izuru, Ultimate Hope-” Kamukura starts, tone blatant and dull.

“Nanami Chiaki, Ultimate Gamer-”

“-a-and Hinata Hajime, Ultimate Serenity.”

When they sit back down, he stares wildly at the two at his side, neither of them even sparing a glance toward his questioning glances.

 _Well,_ Komaeda thinks, seeing as he was the last one to stand up. _Wouldn’t want to keep them waiting._

The albino stands up, a forced smile on his face. “My name is Komaeda Nagito, my talent is the Ultimate Luck, and I’m so glad that someone like me can is in the same class as you all.”

He sinks into his seat after the introduction, forcing his smile to stay etched on his face until the teacher stops looking at him.

“As...” Yukizome has a weird expression on her face.

“- You all know, every end of year Hope’s Peak gives you a project based on your talents, and more often than not, you’re partnered with a group… based on your talents. Sometimes you get to choose your own but this year your headmaster wanted you guys to get a headstart on your projects and gave me a list so that you don’t cheat when you somehow switch groups. Now, remember that this isn’t due until December 15th, the day of the **Setagaya no Boro Ichi** festival we hold yearly, I’ll pin the group notice list on the corkboard at the end of the hallway, so please check that out after class! You’re free to go for today, your dorms are on the second floors, right below Class 77A and 78th, so please be mindful! You are dismissed!”

Synchronised, they all stand up (except the brothers, Nanami and Komaeda) as they all file out, struggling to get to their dorms to relax or just hang out.

“…Hey, we should probably go check out our groups, huh?” Nanami pipes up, placing her Gamegirl in her backpack as she tugs in her chair.

“The best choice to go with as of now.” Kamukura mutters, already out the door.“

“The corkboard, right? At the end of the hallway?”

“…I think.”

Hinata shrugs, walking out the door and instantly spots Yukizome standing on her toes to pin it at the very top. “Yukizome-san!” Hinata calls out, briskly walking to her (’no running in the halls!’).

“Hmm?” She hums, tongue out as she finally pins it in. “Oh, hello Hinata, Kamukura and Nanami, have you come to see the groups?”

Hinata nods in confirmation.

“…Are we together?” The gamer asks, cocking her head to the side. Yukizome scans the paper and shakes her head, a small disappointing sigh emitting from Nanami. “Sorry, you guys aren’t. Still, check it out, though! Maybe you’ll like and get along with some of the people you’ve been grouped with.” She chuckles. “That is the point, after all! Well, I’ve got to go, good luck with the rest of your day!” The teacher disappears to their right, her orange hair flowing behind her.

The trio shares a look, crowding around the board.

 

_Group A:_

_Nanami Chiaki_

_Tsumiki Mikan_

_Mioda Ibuki_

 

_Group B:_

_Kamukura Izuru_

_Komaeda Nagito_

_Hinata Hajime_

 

_Group C:_

_Owari Akane_

_Nidai Nekomaru_

_Hanamura Teruteru_

 

_Group D:_

_Sonia Nevermind_

_Koizumi Mahiru_

_Saionji Hiyoko_

 

_Group D:_

_Pekoyama Peko_

_Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko_

_Mitarai Ryota_

 

_Group E:_

_Kazuichi Souda_

_Tanaka Gundham_

_//Remember, this is a group project. The project must reflect each and every one of your talents combined. Have fun!//_

“…Oh, I’m alone.”

“You don’t seem to be unhappy about that.” Kamukura points out, staring at the sheet blankly.

“…No, not really. I get to meet new people-” The gamer yawns, dipping her head. “…I’m off to the lunch hall. Bye.”

 

* * *

 

This is nice, Komaeda thinks, resting his head on the wooden desk.It's silent.

The three remaining classmates had run out to do something and the albino was left behind in the classroom, alone and nervous. Obviously, he wasn't objecting to being left alone (or abandoned) in the classroom, he likes the silence and the peace. But being alone while having a mild case of sedatephobia didn't do well with his natural state of anxiety.

Silence at home used to mean danger, now it just means death.

Danger and death.

He didn't have a happy childhood, and Komaeda had heard from someone that 'a bad childhood leads to a bad life'.

Not too far from the truth.

Sighing, he gets up and tucks in his chair, exiting the classroom soon after with his mood souring by the second.

Maybe if he didn’t exist things would be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setagaya no Boro Ichi Festival: A Japanese Festival that happens on December 10th. A flea market sort of festival that occurs in Tokyo.
> 
> Child Abuse: Okay, so this story is dark.  
> Not gore or rape dark.  
> But it deals with pretty dark topics, I'm just gonna put that here. We're gonna delve into that next chapter.  
> Just so you know, everything that I write I have gone through or have researched thoroughly, so I assure you that I will not suddenly delve into a mental disorder or something else without any understanding about it.
> 
> Sedatephobia: Fear of no noise
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos, comments and bookmarks! It motivates me and really makes my day!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My name is Hinata Hajime, and I'm glad you're we’re working on the same project. Uh, I’ve already introduced myself to you a few times already, huh? Sorry about that.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slightly long wait???

Komaeda supposed the dorm rooms are alright.

After being dismissed, the male had immediately gone to the dorms, opting for more isolation than socialisation.

A couple pieces of furniture are scattered and set across the room (desk, bed, nightstand, closet etc.) while the rest of the space is empty for the occupant’s own small decorating. His own room is plain - and really - Komaeda’s pretty sure he won’t be too bothered to really change it up.

His suitcases have been placed to the side, a single blue one stacked against the against the wall, worn out and scratched at the edges. He tries to move to his bed that’s placed in the middle of the room, but winces and freezes when his ribs ache, doubling over slightly as he rushes to get the buttons on his blazer off.

Komaeda should really start obeying the eight-hour rule.

Rushing over to the bathroom door, the _male_ removes the bandages from his chest, grimacing as he spots the beginnings of faint purple and blue painted across his chest and dotting the faint lines of his ribcage, adding to the slowly fading yellow ones that covered his entire torse.

(Komaeda has to remind himself that the yellow ones were just starting to heal, and were _not_ from the bandages.)

 _I can’t have a repeat of last time,_ The male thinks, breathing a small sigh of relief as the pressure lifts off of his chest. _It’ll be way too risky._

Walking over to his suitcase, Komaeda pulls out his favourite green jacket along with two t-shirts, he keeps on his beige trousers, not bothered to change.

(He might be biologically a woman but he was born with mostly nothing. Komaeda thanks his luck for that.)

Putting it on - careful not to make any sudden movements - Komaeda proceeds to lock the door and sits down on the plain bed, school handbook in hand. Opening it with a swift tap - the telltale _beep_ signalling that it was in order - the male reads his profile and has to suppress the urge to throw the thing to the other side of the room.

_Name: Komaeda Nagito_

_Gender: Female_

_Weight: 143 lbs_

_Height: 180cm_

_Special Ability:_

_Super High School Level Good Luck_

_Well,_ Komaeda thinks, setting the handbook on his bed with a sigh. A frustrated feeling bubbles up in his stomach, but the albino pushes it back down. _At least they got my name right._

 _I shouldn’t be complaining,_ He adds, shaking his head. _They’ve already been so very gracious by accepting **me** into this school._

_(Worthless, worthless me.)_

“-da-kun! Komaeda-kun, open up, please!”

“Wha-?” The male snaps out of his daze, instinctively blocking his torse with his arms. He gets up, swinging his legs over and walking to the door cautiously, warily hiding behind the doorframe when he does open the oak door. “Hello?”

Komaeda spots the reddish-orange hair and bright-blue eyes and relaxes. “Y-Yukizome-san, how can I help you?” He attempts to smile and - judging by the ever-growing smile on Yukizome’s face - Komaeda had succeeded.

“Komaeda-kun! It’s nice to see you settling in! I’m here on behalf of the principal Kirigiri-san. Since you’re the Ultimate Luck, he wanted you to fill out this form.” The redhead hands him a small sheet of paper filled with tiny words. “It should be easy to fill out, but after you’re done, please hand it to the front office. Have a nice day, Komaeda-kun!”

Komaeda attempts to say thank you for her trouble, but the woman’s gone within nanoseconds, skipping light-heartedly out the hallway.

 

* * *

 

Biting into her mild break, Nanami listens to the two brothers talk as she taps the buttons on her console.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Is it too loud?”

“No.”

 _How strange,_ Nanami muses, smiling distantly as she watches Hinata fret over the younger. _Hinata-kun’s like a mother hen._

Biting into his milk bread, Nanami listens to the two brothers talk.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Is it too loud?”

“No.”

 _How strange,_ Nanami muses, smiling distantly as she watches Hinata fret over the younger. _Hinata-kun’s like a mother hen._

The dynamics between the two were quite strange, but the girl never really paid attention to it. They _were_ related biologically after all, and it wasn't her place to judge anyway.

Besides, meeting the brothers were the best things that had ever happened to her, and Nanami is pretty sure Naegi would say the same.

Nanami was always distant from the other kids, preferring to be on her lonesome rather than interact with people. She had her video games and never bothered other people unless they took their own initiative to talk to her _first._

She didn’t have friends in first, second or third grade, but that was fine because she didn’t really like people anyways.

Too loud.

But then in fourth grade, all around the school people were gossiping about a pair of brothers that looked nothing alike, transferred from Osaka to Tokyo.

According to the rumours, the oldest of the two was much more relaxed and happy, much more talkative than the ‘black yokai’ for a brother. They teased the younger where ever he went, calling him stupid and hurtful names like ‘red-eyed oni’ and ‘otokonoko’ because of his long hair. He usually glared back, unfazed and seemingly bored to the insults.

Hinata had approached her first, an aura of calmness to him when he had extended a hand out to her.

“Hello, my name is Hinata Hajime. Nice to meet you.”

Nanami had panicked and messed up her name and had dropped her Game Girl in the process.

“…Nanaki Chiami.”

Hinata giggled and had replied with a small joke to her mistake. “Hello Nanaki, would you like to sit with us? Naegi, Izuru and I saw you and thought you looked quite lonely.”

The girl nodded shyly, timidly placing her hand on the other’s and being lifted off the grass. “Let’s go, Nanaki.”

The gamer was so focused on her memories that she didn't hear Hinata speak to her.

"Oi, Nanami." The brunette pokes her in the side, lips quirked into a small smile. "Spacing out again?"

“…Hmm.” She hums, pushing the buttons rapidly. _Super Punch Sisters._

“We’re going back to our dorms, would you like to come with us?”

The gamer shakes her head no, stopping her game and turning around to get her Nantendo from her cat backpack.

“…Bye.” As they leave - actions in sync as they stand up - Nanami decides that going to her dorm would be better.

 

* * *

 

“What do you think Luck, Serenity and Hope combined together makes?” Hinata ponders, glancing at Kamukura thoughtfully. “What do we do for our project?”

“Give up.”

“Wha- Hey, Izuru! We can’t just give up what the hell?”

“What do you expect it to make?”

Hinata shrugs. “That’s why I’m asking you?”

“Useless question.”

The brunette is just about to fire back a retort before being knocked over by a flurry of white and green. Izuru whispers ‘Hajime’ in slight alarm and concern and almost immediately moves to help Hinata with an extended hand.

“Thanks, Izuru.” Hinata accepts the hand with gratitude, pulling himself up. He does the same for the figure sprawled out on the floor, recognising the messy (yet fluffy looking) white hair.

“Oh, sorry! Are you okay, Komaeda?”

The albino looks up and smiles apologetically. “Ah, Hinata-kun. Sorry for bumping into you, I wasn’t focused! I really am worthless oh-”

“You’re fine, don’t worry.” The male smiles back, kindness and genuinity radiating lightly from his tone. “Here, get up.”

(He's gonna ignore that self-deprecating comment as of now, but if he does it one more time...)

Komaeda dusts himself off, bowing slightly. “Thank you, you shouldn’t do that for someone like me, but the sentiment and action are appreciated.”

Hinata shakes his head, confused, but nevertheless smiling. “Don’t worry. Hey, what a coincidence. Izuru and I needed to talk to you anyways.”

Komaeda cocks his head to the right, blinking. “What for?”

“The groups for our school project.” Izuru pipes up, his monotone voice seeping through the atmosphere. “You’re in our-”

“-Group. Here, let's trade numbers and we'll-.”

"-Discuss this later."

The two brothers look at each other, eyes filled with mirth before focusing their attention back onto their classmate. "Sorry about that, anyways, could I have your phone-?" Hinata digs into his pocket for his mobile. "Here's mine."

The albino nods (although the action seemed a bit tense) and digs in his pockets. “Thanks, my name is Hinata Hajime, and I'm glad you're we’re working on the same project. Uh, I’ve already introduced myself to you a few times already, huh? Sorry about that.“

After exchanging phone numbers, Hinata says goodbye and leads Kamukura away.

“…You’re too nice sometimes.” Kamukura states, staring at his twin accusingly. The older brother laughs, pocketing his phone.

“What can I say? I am the Ultimate Serenity, anyways. I’ve got no choice.”

“…Boring.”

 

* * *

 

Kamukura Izuru has come to a conclusion.

Komaeda Nagito is not what he seems.

Now, the raven knew that his brother had taken a liking to the white-haired male, but that didn’t mean he had to like him too.

Kamukura had caught the male staring at them while walking to class and that had rubbed him the wrong way and his own unexpected outburst had startled both Nanami and Hajime (regretfully). Despite his cautiousness of Komaeda, it didn’t mean that the younger brother disliked the male. He was just wary.

(The self-deprecation was just a mask, something the male used as a mask.)

Izuru was just looking out for his brother, repaying him for all the times Hinata did for him.

“You’re thinking too much, Izuru.”

“No need to worry.”

Hinata throws him a worried glance anyways, but the usual length of the annoying looks lasts shorter because they stumble across two of their classmates.

“-away from me, creep!” A small girl with blonde pigtails has her back to the wall, sweating as she eyes the short and chubby man in front of her. “You’re disgusting.”

“Aww, but wouldn’t you like to taste some of my ‘creme brulee’?”

Kamukura shivers, eyebrows furrowing in disgust. “Hey, stop that.”

“Hmm? Oh~” Hanamura’s focus is turned away from the girl, annoyance flashing across his face for a split second before red leaks out of his nose. “Would you like to join me? I heard twins are always freaky in bed, maybe you could demonstrate..?”

Kamakura's blood runs cold, he’s about to step in when Hinata grabs his arm, tapping his fingers twice. _I’ll handle it._

“Um, we’re not interested, sorry.”

“Hmmm? Speak for yourself - what about you? I saw you hold your brother back - were you going to say yes?”

“…” The raven stays silent, eyes turning hard as he glares at Hanamura. Hajime glares too, though he isn't half as menacing as his brother is.

“…F-Feisty, I like it.” The chef chokes out, chuckling hesitantly before turning the other way. "Well, give me a call if you do ever need something!"

The two soak in silence for a brief moment, the brunette gagging as the raven pats him on the back.

"...You don't happen to have a bucket, do you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Otokonoko - a crossdressing male  
> Bandages for binding - I know these aren't healthy, I know from firsthand experience but I'll expand on it next chapter
> 
>  
> 
> I'm trying to expand on Izuru's and Hajime's relationship. I wish it could be as natural as how I write most siblings, but sadly, they technically aren't biological. Therefore their interactions might seem a bit forced.  
> It's a slow start, but we're getting there!  
> Feedback is always appreciated, thanks for reading, your comments always make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I dibs top bunk."
> 
> Hinata blinks as he looks up from his phone to find his brother sitting cross-legged on the top bunk, smirking at him. He scoffs, smiling. "Hey, that's not fair."
> 
> Izuru shrugs, hopping down gracefully to his suitcase, unzipping the thing and pilling up his clothes and belongings. "I don't care. I dibs top bunk."
> 
> "You're sixteen."
> 
> “You’re also sixteen and you’re also a few minutes older.” The raven retorts back, not even sparing a glance at the older.

_xxx-xxx-xxx: Hey, this is Komaeda, right?_

 

_xxx-xxx-xxx: Yes, who's this?_

 

_Hinata: Great you didn't give me the wrong number, thanks. I just wanted to check. Here, have Izuru's number as well._

 

**_Contact Sent_ **

 

_Komaeda: I would never give you the wrong number! but won't Kamukura-kun be annoyed at me texting him?_

 

_Hinata: Nah. Don't worry about it. Just state who you are and he'll be fine._

_Komaeda: Thank you!_

**_Read 12:23pm_ **

* * *

“I dibs top bunk.”

Hinata blinks as he looks up from his phone, his brother sitting cross-legged on the top bunk, smirking proudly down at him. The brunette scoffs, a small smile on his lips. “Hey, that’s foul play.”

Izuru shrugs, hopping down gracefully to the ground and unzipping his suitcase, pilling up belongings in his arms. “I don’t care, I dibs top bunk.”

“You’re sixteen, Izuru.” Hinata states.

“You-” Izuru says, going into the bathroom. “-are sixteen and also a few minutes _older,_ so don’t even start.” He retorts. Suddenly, something smashes onto the ground and a small ‘shit’ is mumbled from inside the bathroom. Hinata snorts, shaking his head. “Don’t cut yourself.”

His brother pokes his head out from the doorway, glaring playfully at the taller. “I’m taking a shower, shut up.”

The brunette hums, pocketing his phone and moving to his cluttered and unorganised suitcase. Unzipping it, everything falls out onto the ground like a volcano, spilling out in waves.

(Heck, maybe if he looked close enough, Hinata would find some sort of ‘level one’ pop up or something.)

Sometimes, Hinata envies his brother’s organisation.

The brunette grimaces, rummaging through his baggage to find the things he needed.

This is going to take a while.

.

He’s in the middle of unpacking when someone breaks the silence with a loud and rapid knock, startling him (who yelps and falls back on his ass.)

 _Christ,_ He thinks, wincing at the pain in his tailbone. _Ultimate Klutz, more like._

“Hello?” He asks, looking through the small peephole of the door. A small woman stands there, twitching nervously. “Oh, hey Tsumiki.” Hinata tries to be polite, unsure of how to calm the timid nurse down. “Is there anything you need?”

She squeaks, nodding. “H-Hinata-kun! So-Sonia-san w-wanted us all to m-meet at C-Classroom 2A. K-Kamukura-kun is to c-come t-to!”

It takes a minute for Hinata to decipher the stuttering mess, but when he does, he nods. “Thanks, Tsumiki. We’ll be there soon, thanks for alerting us.”

Said girl looks as though she’s about to cry, looking up at Hinata with those big, doe eyes that are filled with tears threatening to spill. She starts sniffling, fidgeting with the bottom of her apron anxiously as a red blush spreads across her face. "I-I'm sorry f-for bothering y-you! Y-You can do an-anything to m-me as p-payment if-if you want!“

_WHAT._

“Ts-Tsumiki, it’s fine you don’t have to-!”

The noirette dashes off before Hinata can even finish his sentence, leaving him dumbfounded and confused. Various students in the corridor snicker and laugh, discreetly (well, as discreetly as they can) pointing to where Hinata is.

The brunette frowns and closes the door, shaking his head in disappointment.

_The nerve of some people._

“Oi, Izuru.” The water turns off, his brother asking him ‘what’ from behind the door. “Tsumiki just came to the door requesting us to go to Classroom 2A. Are you done yet?”

His brother steps out of the bathroom moments later, black hair dripping wet as falling droplets of water soak through his suit jacket and trousers. “My god, you’re a mess.” Hinata mumbles, gesturing for Izuru to ‘come over’ and sits him down on one of the lounge chairs while he walks over to grab a towel.

(He ends up choosing a white one with a small Cypress tree sewn on the bottom left.)

“Are you ever going to get this cut?” Hinata grunts, rubbing the dark hair that used to be ever so similar to his.

“No.”

“-t yet, you mean. Cause I’m sorry, but I can’t do this every time, Izzy.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Hinata ignores his complaint, pretending to make scissor snips every once in a while just to piss off his brother and made quick work of ruffling through the other male’s hair. “Did you bring a hair tie?”

Izuru digs through his pockets and pulls out a red hair tie. The brunette grimaces at the worn out piece of elastic, pulling it through his brother’s hair and tying it into a quick ponytail. “There. Now let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Kamukura - after mere seconds of analysing his decisions and actions throughout the past few hours - has now decided that going to this last-minute meetup was the worst decision he will and has ever made.

(The Ultimate Hope. Being the ‘Ultimate Decision Maker’ was never in the job description.)

(Or was that part of his-?)

“Waah! Kamukura-chan has such long hair!” A girl (the main source of his regrets) bounces over to them, greeting them with her weirdly styled hair bouncing with her movements.

Due to his own hair being a nuisance - to both Hajime and himself - the two brothers had been the last to enter, and thus, the attention was all turned on them as Mioda couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

“Can Ibuki braid it someday?! Can she?!”

Kamukura stares at her blankly, unblinking as he turns away with a quick and devastating ‘no’, turning his attention back to his classmates who were all looking at the siblings. The room had initially been louder than Mioda’s screaming when they had approached the classroom from the corridor. Now it was silent, gazes all turned to them expectantly.

“Sorry we’re late, we got caught up doing something.” Hajime apologises, smiling sheepishly as he ducks his head, bowing slightly.

 **Don’t bow. You don't owe them any respect,** Kamukura wants to say. But then again, his brother had always been polite.

“Oh! That’s acceptable and is a fault on my part. After all, being the Ultimate Princess I should start organising things better.” A woman with blonde hair and a foreign accent speaks up, standing and directing her hands and voice elegantly to resonate it throughout the room. “We have all introduced ourselves when you two weren’t here, but if you wanted, we could do it again! We must do our best to get along!”

The Princess initiates a strange action, seemingly determined and happy at the thought of them all becoming friends. She was one of the few people that actually bothered to wear their school uniforms.

"Don't just let them off the hook so easily!" A redhead snarks - Koizumi, Kamukura recognised her camera, "You shouldn't be so forgiving to these boys! You-!" She gets close to Hajime, index finger pointed accusingly at him. "You're now labelled as 'Unreliable Hinata' and you-!" An index finger for Kamukura, now. "You're labelled as "Unreliable Hinata 2.0!"

The girl they defended yesterday pops up, hands on hips and a smirk gracing her face. "Big sis Mahiru is right! Apologise!

**_Surprisingly energetic._ **

"It's Kamukura," He mutters. "But whatever."

Koizumi cocks her head, eyebrows raised. "You are brothers, right?"

"Ah - mother's maiden name and father's last name." Hajime points to himself for 'mother' and Kamukura for 'father'.

"Well-" Sonia coughs, clapping her hands in an elegant manner. "Should we introduce ourselves?"

“You don’t need to.” Both males say, one light and energetic while the other cold and emotionless. “We remember your names.” Both of them crack a smile at the same time, though it is unnoticeable to the rest of the crowd.

Sonia seemed to beam brighter (what?) and clapped her hands excitedly, her blue eyes twinkling in delight. “Oh! I did not know Japanese twins spoke like this! How cute!”

Kamukura outwardly scoffs at being called ‘cute’, gaze boring deeper into her eyes as to prove a point.

Unfortunately (or fortunately on Hajime’s part) Sonia didn’t falter nor react.

The rest of the room eventually falls back into the conversation - how dull- and leaving the two brothers unnoticed. He scans the entire room, tugging on Hajime’s wrist. “Nanami isn’t here.” Hajime’s eyes quickly run across the bunch of students and nods back. “Yeah. Where do you think she is?”

As though his words had been a whistle, their friend shows up at the door seconds later. Muttering apologies absent-mindedly while tapping the buttons on her Game Girl hurriedly.

“…Sorry, I’m late. I got too caught up in playing.” She mutters, leaning against the raven as soon as she reaches them, still mashing the buttons. “…Did I miss anything?”

 

* * *

 

_He should’ve refused._

Honestly, what were you thinking?

Komaeda should’ve locked himself in the room and never answered that stupid knock. He should’ve stayed there under his covers, should’ve pretended like there were monsters, should’ve hidden like the pathetic coward he was.

_Oh, but you’ve grown so used to hiding from monsters, haven’t you?_

He lurks at the back of his classroom, head down and hood over his head as the packed classroom boils him down to his very last cell because someone as _useless_ as him should not be able to interact or socialise with anyone as brilliant as the people in front of him. It should be a public offence for someone like Komaeda to even _breathe_ the same _air-_

 _Stop,_ Komaeda thinks to himself, hands tightening into fists as they drag his green coat down.

“Hello, Komaeda,” A familiar voice snaps him out of his thoughts and the shorter male manages to not cry out in surprise.

Komaeda manages to breathe without having a sudden stroke, feeling much better after a sharp inhale.

(Kamukura had observed this, and now had come to the conclusion Komaeda Nagito was definitely not who he seemed.)

“Ah, hello, Hinata-kun, Kamukura-kun!” Komaeda greets them, fumbling with his hood as he’s inwardly cursing himself _because_ _let’s just add that to the list of things that you fail miserably at; interaction._ “Did you need anything?”

(Kamukura’s intimidating, and the Ultimate Hope for heaven’s sake. Komaeda should be grovelling at his feet and begging for forgiveness for even looking in their direction, not asking if they needed something from him.)

The brunette smiles radiantly, shaking his head. “We saw you here by yourself, and well, do you want to hang out?”

“Hang out?”

A nerve in his brain must’ve short-circuited.

“Yeah, hang out.”

“I would- sure-” The male is cut off by a male in a blue jumpsuit donned with a black cap. He sighs, smiling slightly as he discreetly moves away from the three males, feeling out of place as Hinata seemed to interact with the Ultimate Mechanic a lot better than he did the albino.

It should be like this, he thinks, slipping out of the classroom. Me; unnoticed and unneeded.

Komaeda honestly should’ve known he wouldn’t be able to get out of it that easily.

“Where are you going.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement demanding an answer and an honest one at that.

“Ah,” Komaeda chuckles, “I’ve been found.”

He raises his hands in surrender, a playful smile settling upon his face. “My lowly presence is unwanted, Kamukura-kun. It would be best if I took my leave.”

Only god knows what sort of emotion that is, Komaeda muses, fidgeting with his hands restlessly.

“Your presence might be unneeded,” Kamukura says. “But you have very rudely left the room when my brother had asked you to hang out.”

Komaeda blinks. “He’s hanging out with Souda-kun, is he not?”

“He is done now. Souda Kazuichi has left to pester Sonia Nevermind, instead.”

“Hey, Izuru, that’s kind of mean, isn’t it?” A soft laugh follows the statement, Hinata’s head peeking from behind the door. Nanami’s head appears seconds later, lilac curls bouncing up and down.

“Komaeda, are you busy? We can always hang out another time if you want.”

Busy being pathetic, yeah.

“Y-Yes, I busy, sorry about that.” He bows, excusing himself as Komaeda walks off the opposite way to his dorm, just to make it convincing.

Komaeda can feel someone staring at his back and he could guarantee that it was Kamukura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bowing: a way of saying hello, but also a way to show respect.
> 
> I'm putting out as many chapters as I can right now because I am going overseas in ten days and I won't be able to post while overseas. I've also got a couple of works in draft. one is DRV3 while the next two is just Komahina.  
> Thanks for following 'Calamity and Recovery', your feedback and kudos are always appreciated and make my day!


	5. Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (His fifth attempt had ended with Tsumiki accidentally sprawled all over him as they both tripped over.)
> 
> “Hey, Ko-! and he’s gone.” Hinata sighs, slightly miffed. What was it? His 36th attempt? 
> 
> “You really should stop,” Izuru says, packing up his bags. “He won’t listen.”
> 
> There’s something off about him, He wants to add, but decides not to because that would just be rude.
> 
> “I’m not giving up yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for leaving this for 16 fucking days omg what was I thinking.  
> Anyways, I rewrote this chapter 18 times (no exaggeration) and I still find it horrific. I'm returning to the update schedule next week, thanks for sticking with me.

The next few days of staying at Hope’s Peak had passed by in a blur, both brothers testing out their talents on various (willing, mind you) students and staff around the building. The two brothers had socialised more and improved their relationships with all of their classmates and a few in Class 77-A.

Hinata (who didn’t really understand his talent) was told by people that he just had a calming aura around him that made him easier to talk to, to approach. Souda (one of his newly found friends) had gone to him various times for relationship advice on the European Princess and a female student from 77-A had asked for help on how to deal with the after effects of an abusive relationship.

(Dated a reserve course student - hated talent - hit her - screamed - burned - yelled at - abused)

(Tears were exchanged that day, and it wasn’t just from the other student.)

After speaking to Gekkogohara Miaya (the Ultimate Therapist), the brunette now went to her office weekly in the school campus to help with students and staff alike with their problems.

Kamukura (who - like his brother - also didn’t understand his talent) experienced his talent first hand after he had been challenged by Nekomaru after breakfast and it hadn’t ended well.

For both the students and the school.

Saionji had somehow riled the Ultimate up, provoking Izuru to perform an improv dance with a black yukata and red fan in front of the entire class outside in the courtyard.

It was absolutely flawless, his movements had been elegant and graceful, he moved like the music was flowing through him, guiding him. His black hair trailed behind him, mixing well with the falling, pink cherry blossoms.

(Needless to say, both students now respected each other a lot more.)

(’Respect’ as in no more hurled insults between the two other than a few misplaced glares.)

Kamukura had been acquaintanced with the infamous Ultimate Tailor from 77-A, a foreign exchange student from America known for his stunning clothes and eye-catching designs. The male had taken an interest in the designs of Alexander, creating an equally stunning design with the span of three days.

Another incident happened with Tanaka Gundham (or the 'Forbidden One') where he 'accidentally' tamed a small Grey Wolf Pup shipped in from the west. Said small wolf now follows him everywhere on school grounds.

Anyways, Kamukura now knew why he was called the ‘Ultimate Hope’ and was now very resentful of the title People constantly threw themselves at his feet, throwing praises and acknowledgement everywhere he went. Also placing themselves on a higher pedestal than others simply because they had talked to ‘hope’ itself.

So he found solace in the ones that hated him and the ones he truly new.

(And maybe that small puppy he tamed.)

 

* * *

 

Hinata was known for his soft atmosphere and kind nature - and although a bit blunt and sarcastic at times - knew when to blow up and calm down.

And he was also persistent.

Hinata was intent on getting to know a certain male better, no matter how hard or challenging it would be.

After Komaeda had left the ‘class meeting’ (thanks, Sonia) Hinata had gone out of his way to try to get to know him better, but to no avail. Texting seemed to get him nowhere (though he had been told that the albino had reached out to his brother) and trying to interact him during breaks or classtime usually resulted in harsh and (at least he hoped) unintentional rejection.

Komaeda always stuck at the back of the rooms in whatever meetings they had, always left the first when they were dismissed and never came out of his dorm which left the brunette with no window of time to confront them and ask to hang out.

(His fifth attempt had ended with Tsumiki accidentally sprawled all over him as they both tripped over.)

“Hey, Ko-! and he’s gone.” Hinata sighs, slightly miffed. What was it? His 36th attempt?

“You really should stop,” Izuru says, packing up his bags. “He won’t listen.”

There’s something off about him, He wants to add, but decides not to because that would just be rude.

(Surprisingly, the raven does have a sense of decency and manners.)

“I’m not giving up yet.”

 

 

* * *

 

Hinata stands in front of the door, hand raised hesitantly as he stares at the oak door in front of him.

He didn’t want to seem too stalkerish or too annoying to the other male, but he had pretty much already given up his entire soul to the rest of the class, so all that was left was him.

Hinata looks at the nameplate uneasily, seeing the small pixelated version of Komaeda with his name written on a piece of paper stuck to the door.

It’s really cute, Hinata thinks, smiling slightly at the miniature bot that seemed to bop up and down with a small smile. Just like him.

Breathing in, he knocks on the door shakily, trying to calm himself down as the sound of shoes on carpet resounds from inside. The door creaks open, a pale teen stands in the doorway blinking owlishly. His white band t-shirt seems to hang off one shoulder, exposing Komaeda’s collarbone. His signature green jacket seems to hang on a coat hanger in the back of the room, dangling carelessly.

“Good afternoon, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda chirps. “Is everything okay?”

Hinata tries to ignore the warmth that spread across his face, chuckling instead. “I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out? Izuru’s out with Nanami, and I wanted to see if you wanted a head start on our project.”

Lie. Izuru’s currently sulking on the top bunk because Ibuki got gum in his hair.

Komaeda’s smile falters slightly but Hinata doesn’t notice, instead, he’s rocking obliviously on his heels.

“You wouldn’t want me to ruin the project, Hinata-kun! It’s better if you work on it yourself!”

Hinata stops, eyebrows furrowing. “Why?”

Komaeda flushes, stuttering and fumbling over his vowels and consonants. “I-”

The taller male shakes his head. “No, this is a group effort. You should come join us!”

Komaeda grimaces, turning back around to grab his coat. After rushing back to the door, the brunette smiles and grabs his wrist.

“Let’s go to the courtyard!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The albino smiles as the breeze blows through his unruly hair, the small wind bringing slight comfort to Komaeda under his overbearing and thick coat.

“No one’s out here today,’ Komaeda murmurs, gliding his eyes around the courtyard.

“Great job, SHSL Detective.” Hinata retorts.

Komaeda laughs airily, nodding. “Why is it so empty?”

“Souda’s messing around with some of the school’s mechanics, Nanami’s somewhere playing games-”

“You told me she was with Kamukura-kun!”

“-sorry about that. Well, I think Sonia, Kuzuryuu, Saionji and Koizumi are all in class. Mioda’s somewhere in the music room. It’s kind of like this every day.”

Komaeda raisesan eyebrow. “They actually attend class? Isn’t it optional?”

“Yeah.”

“What do you do?”

The brunette frowns, tossing his head back for a brief glance at the male. “What do you mean?”

“Everyday? What do you do when everyone’s off doing their own - well - thing?”

(Thing, Komaeda thinks, slapping his hand to his forehead later on in the day. What are you - eighty-five?)

“Oh,” Hinata mutters. “Well I… I’m with my brother pretty often!”

(Komaeda notices his voice goes lighter and cheerier when he mentions ‘brother’.)

“It’s either with Izuru or with Gekkogohara or somewhere around here. I don’t think our class interacts much.”

Then why are you asking me to hang out?

“But I am more than sure that half of us have started their project. Besides,” Hinata smiles cheerily back at Komaeda, said male clutching at his chest at the sudden skipped a beat. “I wanted to spend time with you.”

Komaeda can feel his cheeks flare up, eyes widening in surprise. Thank god that the brunette’s head was turned during that entire fit, but it didn’t stop the feeling of embarrassment of feeling flustered by seven simple words. He shakes his head, breathing in as the albino continues following the male in front.

“Oh, we’re here,” Hinata states, pulling back a sakura tree branch.

Komaeda blanches. What was he supposed to do?

“Go through here, Izuru’s waiting on the other side. You’ll see him.”

Black against pink, huh?

Komaeda walks through the fallen leaves and flowers, occasionally stepping a small branch or pebble. It isn’t long before the albino finds a trail of dark, black hair tangled and ensnared along the shorter branches of the small Prunus trees. So he follows it like breadcrumbs on a trail and finds Kamukura rather quickly.

The raven is nursing his hair sullenly, running slender fingers through it while he massages his scalp, a small dog by his side.

“Hey, was that your hair?” Hinata pipes up from behind him, a light tone in his voice. Kamukura glares, causing the brunette to snicker. “Don’t glare at me! Not my fault you’re hair is so long!”

“This is unnecessary, let us begin our task.” Kamukura mutters, turning around on the carved stone he was sitting.

Komaeda - who found himself smiling at the quick exchange - coughed and sat on one of the spare carvings stones, several small twigs pegging him the process. “Do you have any ideas?”

The brothers share a glance, Hinata shrugging. “That’s why we dragged you here. We have no idea-”

“It is almost impossible to combine all of our talents together and expect it to be near decent,” Kamukura says. “However, I have an idea. Do you know how to sing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura Trees: Maybe I have a terrible memory or something, but do you guys remember that scene is DR3 where Chisa, Juzo and katana-boy graduated and there were like cherry blossoms in the background? Yeah.
> 
> Gekkogohara: Yes. Ultimate Therapist/Counsellor with the Ultimate Serenity? Heck yeah
> 
> OC: I kind of just made them up on the spot. We don't know much about Class 77-A, so I though 'why not?'
> 
> Singing: Have you heard Megumi Ogata's voice.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Songwriting is an art, whereas the artist expresses their emotions and feelings in words. Hope’s Peak wants to study luck - your luck to be exact. I’m sure you can put two and two together.”
> 
> Komaeda nods in understanding. “I apologise, but I don’t understand why you want me to sing. Why can’t you do it?”
> 
> “I would,” The raven mutters. “But unfortunately singing is not one of my talents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my updating schedule for this book is probably like every ten-eleven-twelve days, so.  
> Btw can I just say a massive fucking thank you for all the people who kudos'd, commented, bookmarked or even just read it? It means so much to me, and I can't believe you're putting up with my terrible writing.  
> Enjoy this chapter!

_Can you sing?_

“P-Pardon?” Stammering, Komaeda’s eyes widen open in slight surprise before coughing. “Um, I’ve never tried to?” The answer comes out in a question with the last note tilted unsurely. “I’m sure my voice would sound horrible-”

“Can we hear you sing?” Hinata’s hazel eyes light up in curiosity, his lips quirked upwards into a side smile.

“I-I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Komaeda chuckles awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. The last time he tried to even sing a tune was quickly met with him being sick for numerous days, his voice not even being able to utter a single word.

“In order for this to work,” Izuru said. “We have to know if you can sing. Hajime and I talked through this a few days ago, and we figured this would be the best plan of action.”

“You make it sound like we’re fighting a war or something…” Hinata mutters, shaking his head exasperatedly. “We’re not, just so you know - but we are doing CDs.”

(“Who even uses CDs anymore?” Hinata asks, looking up questionably at his brother. “It’s the twenty-first century so why would anyone-”

“We can’t just have someone perform a song and ask the teachers to mark that on the spot, can we?”

Hinata goes silent, turning away from his brother to play with his phone. Izuru rolls his eyes, huffing. “Idiot.”)

“…CDs? Why CDs?”

“Well-”

“Hope’s Peak picked you as the Ultimate Lucky Student to study the ‘luck’ as a talent, correct?” Izuru cuts in, waving off an annoyed Hinata dismissively. Komaeda frowns, what has that got to do with CDs?

The albino nods. “Yes?”

“Hajime was picked because of his ability to calm people down, and I was picked because I excel in almost every talent out there. This includes songwriting.” The raven explains.

(If Komaeda hadn’t seen it first hand, he would’ve called Kamukura narcissistic.)

“Songwriting is an art, whereas the artist expresses their emotions and feelings in words. Hope’s Peak wants to study luck - your luck to be exact. I’m sure you can put two and two together.”

Komaeda nods in understanding. “I apologise, but I don’t understand why you want me to sing. Why can’t you do it?”

“I would,” The raven mutters. “But unfortunately singing is not one of my talents.”

“And I sound like a dying cat according to Izuru so that’s off the list.” The brunette shrugs. “So it’s up to you. Now-” A handsome grin falls on Hinata’s face. “Can you show us?”

Izuru rolls his eyes, muttering something about ‘over-excited’ and ‘idiot’. “It would be most convenient, yes.”

“Well, what would you like me to sing?” Komaeda asks. “I don’t know many songs, sorry.”

 _This guy apologises way too much._ Hinata thinks. “Progressive - Progressive-. Have you heard it before? It was released a while ago: Ogata Megumi and Uchida Aya? Uh, it was cameoed for a game or something.”

Izuru throws him a look, eyebrows raised in amusement.

(If it was anyone else, nobody would’ve realised his brother was even smiling.)

Komaeda seems to contemplate the option, before nodding timidly. “Yes, I’ve heard of it. But it requires two singers, doesn’t it?”

“You can sing both, right?”

The albino turns even paler. “Um, a-alright, then.” He inhales - but instead of the song - a small sound of embarrassment escapes his throat. “Sorry, sorry.”

“Don’t worry. Please, continue.”

_“…I won’t cut anyone off, I won’t throw anything else away.”_

The first few words come out light and unsure but after the beginning chorus, Komaeda relaxes.

He seems to be experienced for someone who says they’ve never sung before. His voice is open and despite the red dusting on his pale cheeks, Komaeda sings the words with confidence, sounding so similar to the original singer with his pitch and tune perfectly tuned.

Komaeda finishes the first two verses and the chorus, fidgeting with the bottom of his jacket as he waits for anticipation.

Both brothers share a look of amazement - even the more stoic one cracking a small smirk - as they both clap.

“That was brilliant, what the hell?” Hinata cries. “You said that you’ve never sung before!”

“I doubt it was that good, Hinata-kun-”

“Well, whether you have or haven’t,” Izuru says, brushing a small string of hair away from his face. “You’re definitely singing for us.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Souda shut up I’m concentrating.”

The mechanic frowns - his needless groaning and complaining stopping- Souda cranes his neck as he tries to look over the brunette’s shoulder. “What are you working on? Is that a music program?”

Hinata hums, nodding absent-mindedly. “It’s for the project. The one for the beginning of December?”

“Oh, that one. Who’s in your group, anyways?” Jumping up from the grass, a smell of oil accompanies him.

“Me, my brother and Komaeda.”

“That weird kid?”

Hinata frowns, glancing at the pinkette’s face. “He’s not weird. What gave you that idea?”

The mechanic thinks for a bit. “I dunno. His introduction and I’m pretty sure that blonde dancer said so.”

“Saionji?” He sighs. “She doesn’t like anyone except for Koizumi so don’t even bother to try to listen to anything she says, look at how she treats Tsumiki.”

“Yeah yeah, sure. Still think he’s weird, though.”

“Who’s in your group?” Hinata changes the subject hastily, not wanting to talk bad about someone who he considered a friend. “You only have one person in your group, right?”

Souda’s face looks even more down, a harsh and drawled out ‘ugh’ coming out of his sharp-toothed mouth. “Unfortunately. Just me and some guy named Tanaka Gundham. The guy with the hamsters.”

 _Oh,_ Hinata muses, raising the volume of his guitar instrumental. _The guy he has a rivalry with on the Princess._

 _“_ Oh, you mean the breeder?” And just for teasing, he replies with- “The one who has a better chance at Sonia than you do-? Ow!”

Rubbing his cheek, the brunette glares at his friend who snickers, index finger and thumb stretched out.

“You’re an asshole.” Souda sniggers, revealing his shark-like teeth. Predatorial.

“Straight back at you.” He mumbles, nursing his red cheek.

Hinata deletes the acoustic instrument, adds in heavy metal and weird noises the tries to discreetly save the file as ‘Souda’,

(Souda - who sees all of this - flicks Hinata again.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

The sound of pen scratching and scribbling across a piece of paper echoes throughout their dorm room, far more quickly and audible than Hajime’s breathing and the occasional soft grunting when he turned over.

Humming the incomplete tune his brother had made in one afternoon (it was the draft, obviously. Hajime might be smart, but he certainly was no Ultimate Composer), Kamukura gets to work, writing and piecing together words to form lyrics and crossing lines out when they weren’t to his satisfaction.

“Cherry blossoms… withering.” Kamukura mutters, occasionally brushing away strands of hair from his pale face, dipping his pen in ink as words flowed onto paper, black engraving themselves into white. “Shadows of the flower on the ripples in the water… ugh.” The raven bites his lip, annoyed and distraught at the line-filled page, not a distinguishable word in sight. Kamukura takes a sip of cold, chamomile tea from the mug beside him, grimacing at the tasteless liquid.

**What time is it?**

Glancing towards the clock, Kamukura gets up from the chair, stretching and sighing in content when his back cracks loudly. Releasing his ponytail - which Hajime had done for him - the raven climbs the ladder and into his bed, asleep within seconds.

 

* * *

 

_Knock knock._

Komaeda jolts awake, sleepy and groggy as he puts on slippers and walks to the door. His mind is still fuzzy, so without any caution whatsoever, the male opens the door without looking in the peephole first.

(It couldn’t be so bad, could it? It’s probably Yukizome-san.)

“Komaeda- ah, did I wake you?” Hinata blinks owlishly, the tips of his ears turning red. “Sorry, I thought you’d be awake by now.”

_I should be awake by now, yeah. Wait-_

“Hinata-kun-!” Embarrassed, Komaeda slams the door in the brunette’s face, hyperventilating as he clutches at his chest and rushes into the bathroom. The albino rushes the process of his binding, too caught up in embarrassment and the heavy knocking on his door to really care about his personal well-being. Slipping on his jacket, he pays no mind to his disastrous hair before re-opening the door.

“I’m so sorry you had to see me in such a disgusting state, Hinata-kun! I probably look worse than usual I’m so sorry for disrespecting your personal space-!”

“Calm down, don’t worry. It was my fault for waking you up anyways, so.” Hinata shrugs - a common action to show his interest in the thing at hand - and holds up a pair of earphones and a phone.

“After you left, I started on the tune and Izuru started on the lyrics. We just wanted to know if you liked it? Nanami asked us to hang out but I wanted to h-hang out with y- anyways Izuru’s out and I wanted you to see our progress.” The brunette’s tanned cheeks are tinted with a faint pink, showing his distress.

Komaeda accepts the mechanic, plugging the white pod into his ears before pressing play.

“…This… This is really good, Hinata-kun.” The albino says, smiling. His initial panic and embarrassment seemed to have subsided, a calm and relaxing feeling replacing it. “As expected of someone like you!”

Hinata’s face turns into one of confusion, mouth opening to say something but closed it before anything could come out.

“I’m glad you like it. Here’s the lyrics Izuru wrote, please change everything that isn’t to your liking and he’ll make it fit.” The brunette pulls out a slightly crumpled piece of paper. On it, eight verses of neat writing go downwards on the lined sheet.

“Thank you.”

“Now,” Hinata grins. “Do you want to hang out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay I'm sorry for ending it on a cliffhanger but I promise next chapter will be gay.  
> Deal?  
> Deal.
> 
> Talents - Izuru Kamukura isn't a program or scientifically designed this time, meaning he's only good at most things.  
> Singing, is not one of them, sadly.
> 
> Zankasakura - zanka - or Zettai Kibou Birthday - you choose, guys!
> 
> Withering cherry blossoms - It is said that people in Japan think sakura blossoms are much prettier when wilting than blooming.
> 
> IIM SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER, AGAIN. I LOVE YOU GUYS AND I THINK I MIGHT UPDATE PROJECT RAGDOLL SOON AS WELL SO MAYBE TAKE SOME ANGST FOR THE TIME-BEING.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Being ‘lucky’ isn’t a talent, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda sighs, shaking his head tiredly. “I’m not talented, Hinata-kun. The only thing that I have going for me is a little bit of hope.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait! I have no excuses other than being lazy and procrastinating lmao. I wrote out this chapter like three times because ao3 doesn't fucking save I'm crying.  
> By the way, I'm looking for a beta reader! (None of these are beta read god forbid) if you want to contact me, my discord is #Murikasaba7378 if you're interested. As of now, I'm writing down the draft and then rewriting them on ao3 and you know ho that works out most of the time I swear.

"Where do you wanna go?" Hinata asks.

Even though the brunette had asked Komaeda countless times to hang out, now that he had actually  _agreed..._ He really had no idea where to go.

The albino thinks for a moment, index finger curled and rested on his bottom lip as his eyes grow distant. "Um," Komaeda mutters. "Where ever you want to go, Hinata-kun." The brunette shrugs off the indecisiveness, thinking as well.

_Where would someone like Komaeda want to hand out?_

"We could just wander around? I mean, there's a cafe just around the corner that makes really good kusamochi. I took my brother and Nanami there the other day, you want to go there?"

"Which one?"

"The one next to Hamisoto Park." 

A light of recognition flits across Komaeda's features, a pink shade settling itself onto his cheeks. "Cafe 1Bit?" He coughs, clearing his throat as he mumbles an apology.

Hinata frowns. "What's wrong? Are you sick? We don't have to go today, we could move it to another date if-"

"No, no!" The Luckster raises his hands frantically, waving them about dismissively. "It's alright, Hinata-kun. Are we going now?"

The brunette shrugs. "Why not? I'll put this away and we can meet at the cafe if you want." Hinata waves, rushing off to his dorm room excitedly. Upon entering, he finds both Izuru and Nanami hanging off the top bunk with their Nantendos. Both of them acknowledges him distantly, their fingers tapping on the worn out buttons. Hinata throws a maroon scarf around his neck, placing the electronic and sheet of paper on their desk before grabbing a coat. It might've still been Spring but that didn't mean the chill was entirely gone.

(He'll have to thank Mrs Naegi for that.)

His act of dressing himself seems to catch the Gamer's attention.

"...Where are you going?" Nanami asks, pausing her game as she looks down curiously.

"On a date, probably." Izuru drones, not bothering to even spare a glance.

Hinata ignores the comment, grinning. "Out with Komaeda, I'll be back in a while!" The male didn't know why he seemed to be so excited about a simple outing, but he didn't bother with it. Exiting the door he shouts one more 'see you!' and slams the door shut.

The room is silent for a while, Nanami staring amusedly at Izuru.   
"What?" He asks, sinking deeper into his game. "He didn't deny it."

"...You're an idiot."

"You too."

 

* * *

 

Approaching the small building, Hinata sees Komaeda looking down at the ground, pivoting back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets. An expression of resignation dawned on his face as the albino looks around.

"Komaeda!" Hinata calls out, waving his hand at the distant figure. Komaeda startles, blinking owlishly before smiling when spotting the brunette. An almost relieved expression gracing his expression before he waves back.

"Hinata-kun! I thought you wouldn't come! Of course, if you didn't I wouldn't blame you but it's happened before and I didn't really want it to happen again-!" He rambles, hands gesturing rushedly around the air, a smile way too unfitting for his words. Komaeda's voice is full of misplaced warmth and the brunette fidgets, discomfort welling up in his heart. "Uh, let's - let's go in, then!" Hinata says. He walks over to the door, opening it and bowing jokingly. "M'lady."

A soft - yet harsh - gasp emits from the male above, Hinata's furrowing his brows in concern as he looks up. The brunette's taken aback back the mortified look on the albino's face with the large eyes and pale face to go with it. He takes a step back, a small and forced smile as he takes a step back. "I-I'm sorry?" Komaeda's voice is barely above a whisper as he looks as though he's ready to bolt.

"Uh," Hinata says. "I'm... joking?"

With that, Komaeda relaxes. A small sigh escapes him as the tension in his shoulders eases as he retorts with an even sillier voice. "Thank you, my good sir!" The voice is surprisingly high. Hinata snorts although confused by the drastic changes in the other Ultimate's mood.

Stepping into the cafe was like transferring into another world.

Calming and perky jazz music played in the background acting as ambience, a beige and maroon colour scheme accompanying the cosy feel of the cute cafe. Mosses and vines hang from the ceiling and entangle themselves through counters, tables and walls. Both Hope's Peak students and other working people sit down at the small booths, the smell of coffee and tea wafting through the area.

The pair sits themselves down at a small booth by a window near the back, smiling at the server that made their way towards them.

"Good afternoon," The girl greets, blue hair spilling down her back. "How may I help you today?" She pivots back and forth on her heels, pen and notebook in her hands.

"Oh uh- green tea?"

The waitress scribbles it down. "And you?" She focuses her attention on Komaeda and the male stares right back.

"Same thing as him, please and thank you." He says, smiling.

She nods before walking away with a skip in her steps, braid trailing behind her.

Refocusing his attention to Komaeda, Hinata runs a hand through his hair, observing his surroundings.

"Hinata-kun."

"Wha- yes?" 

_Smooth._

Komaeda looks serious, hands folded in front of him as he leans forward in interest, his clouded green-grey eyes staring at him intently. "Are you trying to be friends with me?"

Hinata chokes, having a minor fit before clearing his throat. He grimaces, rubbing his chest as he shakes his head. He rolls his eyes. "What gave you  _that_ idea?" Hinata retorts. "Was it  _that_ obvious?"

Komaeda's expression morphs into something sad - disappointed, leaning back into his chair and exhaling. "Why?"

All of a sudden, the coat he wore feels too hot, too heated. A moment of silence too unfitting for a place like 1Bit ensues, the jazzy music fading out gradually as the tension returns. "What do you mean why?" Hinata questions. "Do you not want to be friends with me?"

The albino's eyes widen comically, waving his hands frantically as 'no, of course not!' spills out from his mouth. "Did that come off as rude? Oh, I'm very sorry to offend someone as great as you, I was merely asking-"

_As great as me?_

"Hold up, Komaeda. Calm yourself for a bit." The albino takes deep breaths, doing it on command. "Continue."

"Why would you want to become friends with someone like  _me?_ I'm not worthy of anything and to be your friend is a thought that only appears in  _dreams-_ "

"Why not?" The brunette cuts him off, shrugging nonchalantly. "You seem pretty cool. Besides, you're in our group and I kind of wanted to get to know you better."

( _Who paid you?_ Komaeda thinks, grimacing.  _How talented of an actor are you?)_

"But I'm not talented or useful-"

"I don't get what it is with you and 'talent', but it isn't everything. You know that, right? As long as you didn't fake your talent or anything, you're a pretty decent person."

"But I don't have a talent-"

"You have one, what are you talking about?"

"Being 'lucky' isn't a talent, Hinata-kun." Komaeda sighs, shaking his head tiredly. "I'm not talented at all, the only thing I've got going for me is a little bit of bad luck, that's all."

Hinata's lips quirk downward, turning into a small pout. "And? Your point is? You still got into Hope's Peak, anyways. What's the point in denying something like that? Ultimate Luck or not, though, you seem like an interesting person."

( _Interesting person,_ Komaeda scoffs inwardly.  _Sure.)_

"Two green teas, sirs." The waitress comes back, placing the tray down and leaving.

The brunette picks up his mug, taking a small sip of the tea. "Enough of that, though. We're here to have fun." The albino licks his lips nervously, bringing the mug to his lips. "Right. I apologise."

"No need to be," Hinata smiles, waving the apology off. "We're friends, aren't we?"

A warm feeling flutters around then settles itself in Komaeda's stomach. He smiles, genuine as he holds the cup of tea.

"Yeah. Friends."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got that 1Bit reference I will love you forever and ever.
> 
> The waitress: Misane! I love her she's best girl!
> 
> Hinata's personality: He might seem a bit mature? But I'm basing him off the side of him in Hope Arc because Izuru's already alive and well.
> 
> Komaeda: I have so much trouble writing him. Cause he's an asshole but he's sad at the same time and I?? suck at writing shit
> 
> 1BitHeart Reference: Nanashi = Komaeda
> 
> I think the regular updating schedule will continue after this chapter! Again, sorry for the long wait!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diverting his eyes to anywhere other than Hinata’s face, he mumbles his answer. “We can work on the project.”
> 
> (It’s such a strange feeling to be asked what he wants.)
> 
> The brunette smiles, seemingly satisfied. “Back to Hope’s Peak it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! I'm one day early!  
> (AO3 lies the last time I updated was nine days ago oof.)  
> Thank you, @MerisaMist for being a wonderful beta! I wouldn't've had this chapter done in time if you weren't there!

The two Ultimates walk out of the café with comforting silence shrouding them. A soft smile graces Komaeda’s features unknowingly, masking his inner turmoil. The urge to laugh hysterically and sob at the same time overrides his emotions like a plane crash, twisting and turning his insides into a confused mush. His tongue is left with an unpleasant tingly feeling from gulping down his tea too fast while it was still burning hot. A dull ache settles in his throat from the accidental asphyxiation he gained from drinking it too fast.

But he doesn’t care, not really. Komaeda’s too busy whirring the cogs in his brain to process the words Hinata had said a few minutes ago.

_We’re friends, aren’t we?_

Of course, said injuries in his throat and on his tongue occurred the moment these cursed words have been uttered, though Komaeda certainly didn’t make it known.

The concept of being friends with someone was still a wild concept to him. A myth, a legend! No one had ever been his _friend_ before and it was a hard piece of information to grasp on to.

(Though Komaeda’s still hopelessly counting on the fact that all of this is a cruel joke so that he doesn’t have to deal with the thought of Hinata hating him once the Ultimate finds out. But then again, it _is_ just his luck that Hinata could also hate him well before he finds out his secret, or maybe it’s just a _disgustingly hopeless_ _ **joke-** )_

“So, the park next?” The brunette shoots him a grin and he forgets how to breathe. “Or do you want to head back to campus?”

“Your choice!” Komaeda chirps. “I don’t really mind, Hinata-kun!”

( _If I got a dollar for every time my name has been uttered from this mans mouth,_ Hinata thinks. _I would be a rich man indeed.)_

“I was thinking about working on our project. we might have all of two terms but that doesn’t mean we should procrastinate. Besides, I want to hear you sing again.”

“Again, the choice is-”

Hinata looks the albino dead in the eye, expression blank. “What do _you_ want, Komaeda?”

He feels something heavy in his throat and has the urge to gulp it down. But knowing how absolutely perceptive the brunette is, Komaeda wouldn’t put it past him to think of him as a nervous and neurotic mess.

Diverting his eyes to anywhere _other_ than Hinata’s face, he mumbles his answer. “We can work on the project.”

(It’s such a strange feeling to be asked what _he_ wants.)

The brunette smiles, seemingly satisfied. “Back to Hope’s Peak it is.”

Turning on his heel, he walks back the way where they came from with Komaeda following not far behind.

The albino stays in his thoughts the entire way through, occasionally adding his surroundings to his mentalised notes but not really concentrating. The sharp throbbing from his chest prevents Komaeda from making any sharp move or bending down with shifting to a comfortable position. It also reminds him of the reckless mistake that he actually is.

Dazed from the sudden invitation to hang out, Komaeda had totally forgotten about the sloppily wrapped bandages and only changed out of his sleepwear - how embarrassing - and ran straight to Cafe. Now he had no chance to excuse himself to his room or else it would raise suspicions.

(Who in the right mind would change out of their own clothing into school ones?)

Suddenly, he’s jerked back by the arm and pain explodes throughout his entire upper body.

However, at that exact moment a truck whizzes by him, his fingers barely scraping across the metal lining of the vehicle.

“What the _hell,”_ He hears Hinata breathe out. “How were you thinking so hard as to not notice a moving _truck?!”_

Komaeda blinks, stunned. “I’m- I’m sorry?”

“You’re _apologising?_ For what - nearly _dying?!”_

“I’m not dead, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda says. “I was only mere seconds away from being severely injured.”

Hinata scoffs, sighing exasperatedly. His face is terrifyingly _pale._

“Are you sick, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asks, worry lacing his tone. “Would you like to go to the hospital?”

“Wha-? No! I’m not sick!” The brunette cries. batting the albino’s pale hand away from his face. “You nearly died!”

Komaeda opens his mouth to correct him but decides it would be far too rude. The brunette continues spluttering nonsensical words. “What the hell made you walk out like that?!”

“I was thinking.”

Mouth agape, the Ultimate stares at his friend flabbergasted. The two engage in a brief staring contest before the albino breaks the silence.

“…What the _fuck_ , Komaeda.”

Said male frowns at the foul language. A memory flits across his brain but he throws it away.

“You’re not being serious, right?” The brunette asks, hysteria outlining his words. “You’re joking, yeah?”

“I don’t think I am.”

Bemused, Hinata inhales dramatically, swiping a hand down his face. “Let’s just - go. And forget about this incident.”

 

~

 

Reaching the gates of Hope’s Peak, a small question pops into Komaeda’s mind.

“Won’t Nanami-san and Kamukura-kun be angry at me?”

Hinata frowns.

(Komaeda doesn’t like seeing him frown.)

“No? Why would you think that?”

“For someone so talented and hopeful to be hanging out with someone as worthless as me… That’d get on their nerves, wouldn’t it?”

The brunette furrows his brows, opening his mouth to reply. “Hold on,” Hinata holds out a hand, speaking to the Head of Security and flashing his student ID. The man gives an affirming nod and opens the gate.

“To answer your question… Probably not.”

_Probably not?!_

“I’ve spent every second of my life from the day I was born with Izzy and the majority of it with Nanami and Naegi. I’m sure they wouldn’t get upset because I hung out with you for a _day.”_

(Hinata completely dismissed the comment about Komaeda referring to himself at ‘worthless’. He figured that he’ll deal with it later with Gekkogahara thank you very much.)

“Ah, please wait for me, Hinata-kun.” The albino requests as they reach the front door. “It shouldn’t be very long, but of course if you don’t want to waste your time then you are allowed to leave-”

The brunette shakes his head, shrugging. They had three whole months to complete the project. One extra minute wouldn’t hurt. “I’ll come with you, no worries.”

Komaeda smiles sweetly.

(Definitely _not_ the reason why Hinata was now fully red.)

Unfortunately, things didn’t happen to turn out the way they had expected.

“I thought I’d find you here!” Yukizome’s voice echoes throughout the small opening, her smile widening in amusement as she sees Hinata and Komaeda struggling to balance an entire machine’s worth of soft drinks.

Saionji - it seems that half of the class had followed behind their teacher - loudly snickers, whispering something suggestive to Koizumi that made her gasp affronted.

“Hello, everyone.” Hinata greets, awkwardly waving but then dropping all his cans.

 

~

 

Dragging the Imposter along, Yukizome inwardly rejoices at her small victories in gathering the class together. She had been getting quite sick of the sight of a near-empty classroom and decided she had to put an end to it.

She walks by the fountain, hoping to catch the pink-haired Gamer before setting off on her journey to find the younger twin.

(God knows how hard he would be to track down.)

But there they were.

Nanami’s soft expression as she leaned into Kamukura with her console between her hands, nimble fingers tapping furiously. The soft breeze and setting sunlight shined on them, a golden halo swallowing them.

Kamukura - who hadn’t shown a bit of emotion ever since his first day - was wearing a contented expression, a hand rested in Nanami’s hair, while the other turned the pages of his book.

Both teenagers seemed totally comfortable in each other’s presence.

(And in all honesty, a feeling of nostalgia rushed through the teacher’s heart, reminding her of Munakata, Sakakura and herself when they were the same age.)

Yukizome sighs, smiling. “Back when I was their age,” She jokes but the smile is removed from her face when she catches the Imposter trying to escape from her peripheral vision.

“Oh, I’m not letting you get away again!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last scene - Okay so? Kamunami is so cute okay but I can't make that happen at the same time with Komahina if the two were merged so.
> 
> Drastic change in personality - It has come to my attention that I absolutely suck at making things in character so from now on I will stick to trying to make them as non ooc as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Ultimate Serenity: Remember in Chapter one? Where Komaeda said that Hinata had a calming vibe to him?  
> It says that in the wiki as well.
> 
> 'Counseling skills  
> Though he does not naturally possess an Ultimate talent, other characters have noted that Hajime may have the potential for many things, the most notable trait being his ability to make other people feel more relaxed and talk about their issues. Because of this, Fuyuhiko says he could be Ultimate Counselor while Nagito calls him Ultimate Serenity. However, though he's glad to help, Hajime feels that such a talent would be stressful. Hajime also displays this trait as he manages to calm down Ryota Mitarai during the ending of Danganronpa 3'
> 
> Kamukura and Hinata as siblings: I really like these two as siblings and I need them to support each other okay???


End file.
